We propose to study the disposition of d-tubocurarine and metocurine in man, using radioimmunoassay, correlating serum drug concentrations with drug action and to determine the effects of age and disease state. We also propose to develop a radioimmunoassay for neostigmine, a widely used drug that is an antagonist to the actions of d-tubocurarine and metocurine.